A Tutor and Her Student
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: In between Sora's adventures. Aerith tutors the boy since he hasn't attended school since his very first adventure. But she holds lustful feeling for the young boy, and will do whatever it takes to get his love and affection. Aerith/Sora. WARNING: LEMON


Aerith sipped her warm coffee, watching Sora study silently. Inbetween Sora's adventures, she would tutor Sora, since he never went to school every since his very first adventure. She enjoyed watching him work on his English worksheets, asking for help every now and then. Aerith blushed at the single thought of it, even sometimes she would feel warm and tingly in her crotch area. She would try to deny the secret feelings she had for Sora, but they would only invade her mind and make her engage in her own sexual stimulation. Aerith was 23 and Sora was 15. About 8 years apart. But she didn't care, once she had her eyes set on someone she loved, Aerith wouldn't let anything get in her way. She never really knew how she fell for him. Was it his sense of bravery, courage or the size of his warm and welcoming heart?

Sora suddenly put his pencil down and raised his hand, "Aerith, I'm all done."

Aerith quickly tried to shake those lustful thought about Sora out of her head and answered back. "Okay, let me check it."

She walked over to the desk area where Sora was sitting and picked up his finished worksheet. Aerith scanned the paper for any errors, but she couldn't find any. He flawlessly completed all of his work. There used to be errors scattered all over his work, she couldn't blame him. A whole year of sleeping really does make you forget certain things. "Good job Sora. You earned yourself an A+ today."

Sora smiled sheepishly as a light red blush colored his cheeks, and rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling to himself. Aerith giggled lightly and sat the completely worksheet on her coffee table, she took a look outside. All of Radiant Garden was covered with 6 inches of snow, and it was too cold for Sora to walk home, since they were in Aerith's apartment far from Merlin's house.

"Sora, it looks like it's too cold to walk back to Merlin's house. The snow is pretty deep out there. You wouldn't mind staying here with me tonight would you?" Aerith smiled at the younger boy. Sora blushed, "I mean..yeah. That'll be o-okay...I have no problem with it."

"Good." Aerith nodded and walked into her kitchen. "Tea or Coffee?"

"Coffee please! With cream!" Sora answered back. He stood up and sat on the Aerith's couch. While Aerith prepared Sora's coffee, the thoughts began to process through her head again. Sora's dumb, sheepish smile. His spikey, chocolate brown hair. Sora's smooth, bare chest that she wished she could caress and rub all night long. The tingling sensation began inbetween her legs. Aerith crossed her legs, hoping the sensation would fade away. But it didn't. She then ached down there, like something was missing from down there. Something that she longed for and wanted inside her.

Aerith got his coffee ready and poured it into his cup and added cream into his coffee mug and took it into the living room. She handed the mug full of coffee and cream to Sora, earning a thank you from the young male. She grabbed her mug and sat next to him. Sora drank silently, savoring the warmth and taste of his hot beverage.

"You like it?" Aerith said softly. Sora nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes until it began to get colder in Aerith's living room. Sora shivered, "H-Hey Aerith, It's p-pretty cold, don't you think?"

Aerith hugged herself, since she was wearing her pink button up dress, she was bound to be cold since it showed too much skin. "Yeah, it's quite chilly."

An idea snapped into her head. She smiled at Sora, "Say, why don't we head to my bedroom? I've got a heater in there and a few blankets. We can even bring our coffee."

Sora blushed and looked away. "Um..okay. But I'm finished with my coffee."

"Alright, I'll take it in the kitchen for you." Aerith picked up Sora's mug and headed to the kitchen. Sora couldn't help to stare at Aerith's firm and pert ass that was slightly sticking out of her dress. He felt himself get hard and erect and quickly placed a pillow on his erection. When Aerith came back, she made a gesture towards Sora, and he followed her to the bedroom. He put the pillow to the side and followed her.

They enter the bedroom and the warmth instantly embraces them. Sora takes off his shoes and falls onto the bed, "Warmth..." he muttered softly. Aerith then takes of her boots and sits on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard. She picks up the remote to the T.V and turns it on, a sappy romance flick appears on the screen. Sora sits up and hugs his knees.

"So...where's the blankets?"

"Oh," Aerith reached under the bed and pulled out one huge, neatly folded blanket. Aerith placed it over the both of them. They watched a bit of T.V for a while until something came across Sora's head.

Sora blushed, "Hey Aerith.."

"Yes, Sora?" Aerith looked over to her friend.

"You wouldn't mind if i kinda...snuggled next to you would you?"

Aerith's cheeks glowed red, "Sure.."

Aerith pulled Sora closer to her, wrapping her arms around him. The thoughts had began to race through her head again. '_He's so close to me'_

Her thoughts were becoming her actions as Aerith's hand slowly move towards Sora's crotch. Her hand groped Sora's clothed erection, she squeezed it and tugged at it. Aerith's thumb ran across the tip of it, causing a bit of friction. A faint moan escaped Sora's lips. "Uh...Ae-Aerith?"

Aerith's cheeks flourished deep red, as Sora looked at her. "I-I'm sorry."

Aerith began to take her hand away, Sora quickly grabbed her wrist. "I never said to stop." He smiled shyly. The older woman gave the younger male at surprised look, which soon transformed into a lustful gaze. She got on top of Sora, and moved closer to him. Sora felt a hot pair of magenta colored lips connect with his. Aerith kissed him roughly, prodding his lips with her tongue. "Mmmhm..." Sora whimpered softly against the older woman's lips. He parted his lips and accepted her tongue, which explored his mouth and wrestled with his tongue. Sora and Aerith fought with their tongues fiercly, attempting to dominate one another's lips. Aerith stopped kissing Sora for a second, and looked at him. His face was bright red, a dazed, innocent look present on his face. "You're so cute, Sora."

Sora missed the warmth of Aerith's lips, he wanted the feeling again. He never wanted it to leave. "Aer-", Sora was cut off by Aerith's lips. He smiled against them and grabbed onto Aerith's hips and kissed back with all of his might. They battled eachother with their lips and tongue, fighting for control of the kiss and domination like before. Aerith was winning the fight, while Sora was losing. The spikey haired teen felt himself stiffen even more, a bigger bulge was shown visible in the front of his pants. "Ahh," He whimpered softly.

Aerith opened Sora's legs and got inbetween. She pinned Sora down by his wrists, and slowly thrusted her hips against his erection. Sora bit his bottom lip, struggling to hold in his moans. "Sora. You happen to be enjoying this, aren't you?"

"This...is kinda embarrassing.." Sora stuttered out, looking away from Aerith. Aerith's hands quickly fumbled with Sora's belt, unbuckling it and taking it off. After that, she unzipped his pants and reached in and took out his stiff erection. "You don't have to be embarrassed.."

"I'm enjoying this too.." Aerith giggled slightly.

She squeezed the erection, causing Sora to force out a groan. "You're so hard..", Aerith whispered sweetly.

Aerith felt a pool of liquid form around her vaginal area. She smiled and began to stroke Sora's manhood. "Ahh..Aerith..", Sora clenched his eyes closed as his tutor pleasured him. Aerith nibbled on Sora's neck, licking and biting him. Aerith's feelings were finally showing, and she didn't want to hold back. Aerith stroked faster and rougher, her breathing quickened and her blush deepened. Sora howled in pleasure, and called out her name. In a matter of seconds, Sora came into Aerith's palm. The female brunette wiped her hand off on the sheets. Sora gave Aerith an unsatisfied look. She noticed that he was staring directly at her cleavage. "Hm? You want me to take it off?"

"I...want you, Aerith.." Sora muttered timidly.

Aerith smiled at Sora's response. She unbuttoned her pink dress, her D-cup breasts revealed themselves as the the first button was undone. She crawled closer towards Sora, "Pleasure me, Sora.."

Sora looked at Aerith's breasts, he licked his lips. Aerith turned over so that Sora was on top. The spikey-headed boy licked at one of Aerith's breasts. He sucked on her right breast while groping the other. " Mmm..." She moans sweetly.

Sora sucked on her tit faster, his tongue fluttering against her erect pink nipple. He gently bit her harden nipple, causing Aerith to cry out in pleasure. Sora unbuttoned more of Aerith's dress, revealing more of her body. Sora gazed at her body, it looked perfect and irresistably sexy. "Wh-What?" Aerith blushed.

"Your body... It's so beautiful." Sora stuttered.

"Thank you.." Aerith said shyly.

Sora trailed kisses from Aerith's breasts down to her navel, she gasped as he licked and teased her there. "S-So-Sora...Ahh.."

Sora licked around the navel and then kissed it and continued to travel downwards. Aerith's heart beat faster as she felt her panties slide down. Once they were off, Sora gazed at her glossy vagina, it looked soft and moist. Aerith spread her legs open. Sora kissed the lips of it, he licked lightly at her clit, making Aerith whimper at his actions. Sora grabbed her hips and kissed her wet folds and gently nibbled at her pink core. "Hyaahh!" Aerith cried. Sora sucked and licked fiercely at her pink folds, he sunk his tongue deep inside her. "Ahhhaaannn!" Aerith screamed out. The hot, pink tongue fluttered inside of her, Aerith's constant moaning fueled Sora's ambition aand he continued to lick and kiss her wet womanhood alot rougher. "Ah! Not so rough.." Aerith blushed as she clenched one eye shut.

Aerith then succumbed to Sora's tongue, and squirted out warm juices. Sora slurped up the bitter sweet liquid, He looked up at the older woman, he gave his trademark smile and began to crawl up a bit. He positioned his erection right in front of her wet pussy.

"Mmm...Sora?"

Without warning, Sora shoved himself right into Aerith, a loud cry sounded from her. "Sora!"

"Aerith, what's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"This..is my first time.." Aerith stuttered out in pain.

"Oh..Sorry." Sora chuckled slightly.

Sora moved slowly inside of her, it both being their first time. Aerith was tight, so it was hard to move inside of her at a fast rate. Watching Aerith's breasts and thighs slightly ripple everytime he gave her a thrust made Sora go faster and harder. "Hyaahh!"

"H-Harder!" Aerith ordered. Sora nodded and thrusted harder into her. As he rammed in and out of her, Aerith gripped Sora's jaw and bit at his lips, kissing him hungrily as Sora did the same. "Ah..Uh..Ah!" Sora kept ramming in and out of his older lover. Aerith curled her toes inward as Sora fucked her as hard as he could. "Aerith..I'm not gonna last long.." Sora stuttered out. The deeper Sora went in, the more Aerith screamed out in pleasure. "Ahh! Ahh! AHHHH!" Aerith squirted out more juices, the liquid running down her legs and onto the bed.

Sora quickly pulled out and came on Aerith's stomach, some of the sticky liquid substance got into her navel. Aerith, flustered and now looking at Sora with shy-like eyes. Their breathing which was once fast had slowed down. Sora smiled and licked up the cum he had squirted onto Aerith, she gasped at this. Sora then laid next to his older lover, staring her deep into her emerald green eyes. "I...love you.." He whispered to her.

Aerith grasps his shirt and brought him closer, "No, I love you more.."

She kissed him long and hard, biting his lip and then letting go. Aerith snuggled with Sora under the sheets. Soon, the two lovers fell asleep.


End file.
